Generators for electricity are well known in the art. Many such generators include at least one rotor and at least one stator to bring permanent magnets into close association with a stator comprising wound coils of wire, wherein movement of the magnets relative to the wound coils of wire induces a current in the wire.
Generators have been adapted for use with wind machines such as wind mills and wind turbines. Examples of such devices and their components are described in international patent publication WO2007/121563 published Nov. 1, 2007, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/334,333 filed Dec. 12, 2008, and U.S. Patent application 61/289,738 filed Dec. 23, 2009, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As described in the above-mentioned patent applications, some generators adapted for use in wind turbines may comprise at least one stationary or fixed stator comprising coils of wire, and one or more rotors each comprising one or more permanent magnets. Rotation of the rotor(s) in close proximity to the stator(s) causes the permanent magnets of the rotor(s) to pass in close proximity to the wound coils of wire of the stator(s), thus inducing a current in the wires.
There is a continuing need in the art for improved stator design, and improved components for the manufacture of such generators, particularly those suited for use in wind turbines. Mass production of wind turbines for use, for example, in domestic settings or to provide electricity for individual houses, will require continued optimization of wind turbine components and production methods.